Different Worlds
by JewelChapterFan
Summary: The group of girls experience tough changes after their peace. They never expected such a girl in the other dimension...Also, to get chapter 5, you have to use the doc to get it. It's a stupid thing that happened, so, go to Chapt. 3, click the doc, and click Chapt.5 to see that chapt.
1. Chapter 1

'_A world of darkness…'_

_'...Why?'_

**The world shifted, a large, everlasting world of bright, neon green. **

**SCREEEECH…**

**Chains. That's what Yomi's guess was. **

_**["You've made it, Yomi."]**_

"**Huh?"**

**Yomi found herself, staring at the girl in front of her.**

_**["You've found me."]**_

**The girl wore a smirk on her pale face. Vertebrae horns, black dress, claws for hands, and…**

"**My type of hairstyle!" Yomi thought. **

_'**What's happening?'**_

**Yomi gasped as she soon saw a crouching girl in front of her.**

_'**Who is she…? I know I-'**_

"**MATO!"**

**The girl with the horns peered down at the girl. Dead Master swung out her scythe.**

"**NO!"**

"NO!"

Yomi burst up from her slumber. That monster! She almost killed Mato!

She sighed, and rubbed her eyes. She sat up on her lacy white bed. Her green walls stared at her as she got ready for school.

"Yooomi!"

Yomi was staring at the concrete beneath her very being. She barely heard Mato's plea for her.

"Yoooooooomi!"

She didn't catch that until-

Yomi squealed when Mato crashed into her, making them both collapse, Mato laying on Yomi, her head resting on Yomi's chest area.

"Staring into space again, eh?" Mato muttered.

Yomi started giggling, making Mato blush a little and look at Yomi. She started to smile, seeing the sweet little grin on the girls pale face.

They both got up. "Sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?"

"Because, we collided-" Mato clapped her hands together, making Yomi flinch. "-together, and I swore I hurt you."

"No-no. You didn't hurt me at all-"

"Heyyy!" Yomi looked over to see Yuu. She looked back to the concrete, trying to hold back the jealousy.

"Hey, Yuu!"

Yuu and Mato started to talk. Often, Mato would look over to Yomi, who was looking at her own shadow, often catching her breath.

Mato once looked over, seeing Yomi check the time. "Uh…guys…we're close to missing the train…"

"Oh! CRAP!" Yuu started racing the trains way. Mato walked with Yomi, often looking at Yomi, a worried expression on her face.

"Yomi…"

"YOMI! STOP! THE TRAIN!"

Yomi shook her head, forcing out of her world. She looked to the right, and saw the train. Yuu watched in astonishment. "Ahh!" Yomi ran out of the way, only for the corner of the train to cut her ankle slightly.

"YOMI!" Mato raced over to Yomi, clearly not caring if she's late for school. "YOMI! ARE YOU OKAY?!"

Yomi moaned in pain, blood rolling down her ankle. "Yeah…" Yomi squeezed her eyes shut in deep pain.

Mato pulled Yomi into a hug. The driver of the train ran over with some cloth and Band-Aid's. After Yomi's little "treatment," they walked into the train. The driver would often call in the speaker (which was quite embarrassing, considering the 20 other people on the train cart.) if they were okay. They would always giggle and say a polite, "Yes, we're fine!"

The three girls stood before the building of their school. "Let's just hope-" Yomi was cut off when Kagari tackled her to the ground. "that Kagari gets here safely..." she finished, putting her head down on the concrete. Kagari just cackled and stuck her nose in the air, looking proud. "Happy to see me, Ne, Yomi?"

"Suuure..." Yomi moaned. All four of the girls started giggling, until the screech of gym shoes came up. "Kohata-senpai!" Mato screeched, cringing. Then, the overly excited gym captain hooked her arm around the girls neck. "Ace! I've wondered where you were!"

"Urrgg, what now Kohata?" Mato felt like a weak mouse, being handled by an owner with a tough grip, unable to breathe. But, seriously. She couldn't breathe. "Kohata! Let me go! I can't breathe!"

The angered captain let go of her fellow basketball member, only to cross her arms.

_'What is with this girl?' _

Mato took the chance. She started to dart off, but, Kohata chased after. Left alone in the dust, the three got up and started walking into school. Kagari kept teasing Yomi, making the girl annoyed. "I get that!" The girl finally screamed in annoyance. "Urrgggg!"

Yomi ran away, letting Kagari stick out her tongue. She stopped, and watched as Mato was squeezed across her neck, like a manly head tuck. "Kohata-senpai, when are you going to let go?"

"Nevah!" Kohata started having a smirk. Yomi sighed, and looked at her shadow. It...wasn't hers! _'What's going on?'_

The shadow had vertebrae-like horns, with a black dress. She also wore black tights and heels. She held a scythe, and her eyes were neon green orbs. At least, in the shadow. _'Have I seen her before?'_

Mato broke free of Kohata, and burst forward, accidentally bumping into the wall. The bump of the collision didn't faze Yomi. She was staring at the sneer that the shadow was giving her.

_**["You have found me, Yomi Takanashi."]**_

_ 'Huh?'_

The dream was acting like a loop. The whispers repeated and repeated...

"BRAAAH!" Yomi caught back up to life, seeing the two goof balls giving her funny faces.

Mato was pulling the ends of her eyelids, (probably trying to look chinese) with her tongue sticking out, a deep blue topping it. (Heh, AirHeads.) Yuu was making herself frown, her own tongue out, with green on her tongue. Yomi stared for a little bit, before breaking into a fit of giggles.

Mato brought up a sweet smile.

...

Continue? u


	2. Chapter 2

Yomi, Mato, and Yuu caught up on their favorite bench, all sweet and smiley. Yomi wasn't, though. She was still thinking about the little glowy smirk her shadow, well, not _really_ hers, gave her. It made her scared a little, due to that not happening alot.

"Ne, Yomi?"

"Huh?" Yomi looked up to Mato, who was apparently really close. The wacky grin was plastered on the girls face.

"Your staring off, again." The wacky grin turned serious. "What is up with you?"

"Kagari!"

"What?" Mato and Yomi said in unison. "Kagari?"

Surely enough, the blonde was striding to them. "Ne, Yomi!"

Yomi watched as Kagari started panting, as she halted in front of her. "I told you to meet me in the cooking club at lunch time!"

"Sorry. I must've...got off track." Yomi gave a polite, apologetic smile up at her friend. But, Kagari didn't understand it. The blonde gripped Yomi's wrist, and tugged her inside.

_'I wonder...what's wrong with Yomi?'_

...

_WOOOOOOOOOO..._

The whistle of the wind howled through the barren lands that the warrior stood in. With her rock cannon leaning against a fallen pillar, she stood there, her foot on a top of a fallen column. Her gloved hand rested on her leg, her long, black-ish pigtails wavering in the harsh winds.

_("If only everybody were this quiet...")_

Black stood on a tall, fallen pillar.

_**["You'll see! I'll get Yomi faster than you can get Mato!"]**_

Dead Masters words rung through Black's mind.

_("Yeah, right. Like she can move any faster than a sprint.")_

Black will prove that she can help Mato better than she can. She promised on her life.

_**("I will get you, Mato. I'll help you until I die.")**_

...

Saya-chan sat in her office, listening to Kohata's tale about what had happened earlier, with Mato.

"I mean, she ran, and I chased her! I'm serious! Then-"

"You must like having fun with this, 'Kuroi Mato', eh?" Saya chuckled, a smile on her face.

"Yup! She's lucky enough she's our First Year Ace!"

"I wouldn't feel too lucky."

There she was, the girl that was being talked about. Mato looked at Kohata, who jumped.

"Holy frizzle-nizzle! Saya, don't speak of it!" Kohata raced off, the squeaking of her gym shoes echoing through the hallways.

"Oh boy." Mato rolled her eyes with a wacky grin.

"Care for some coffee?"

"Nah, I just heard Kohata talking about me. Thanks though!" Mato walked out, only to bump into Yuu. "Ah, Yuu!"

...

"This is a nice room." Yomi looked at the room. Lacy pink streamers hung on the walls. The smell of macaroons filled the mostly empty room. Baking supplies were everywhere; stoves, spoons, and much more.

"Yeah, but it's pretty girly, if you ask me."

Yomi giggled a little. It did look sorta girly. Suddenly, Kohata ran in, only to circle around Yomi a couple times, then ran out. Yomi was confused at the event that just happened. Kagari laughed.

...

_**["Urrggg. It's okay, Dead Master. You'll be able to get her soon."]**_

The knight growled in anger, impatient. She never was the person to sit around, doing nothing.

_**["Yomi will be mine..."]**_

_** ["Soon."]**_

_** ...**_

**Should I do two chapters today...?**

** Or is that pushing it...?**

** Review reply to: Blestang**

** owo No, Yomi likes Kagari. She was just a little cranky at that moment. Glad you like it!**

**Pardon my mess ups on the chapters! I'll soon be fixing it! I'm a newbie, so, it'll take awhile! x3**


	3. Chapter 3

After school, Yomi sat in her room, a look of fear on her face. Mato wasn't able to hang out with Yomi, because she was going to be with Yuu. Yomi let out a deep sigh.

_'Does she...not like me anymore?'_

Yomi choked a sob at the thought. No. Mato wouldn't ever.

A cackle rose in her head. **_["It's time, Yomi."]_**

A surge of pain flowed through her body. She started to shake, hard. She felt like her life was being pulled away from her.

"Ahh!" The pain thumped in her head. "W-What's going on?!"

_**["It's time."]**_

__The cackle once again rose in her thoughts. Yomi cried out in pain, but nobody bothered to hear her. A vision of Dead Master flashed through her mind.

_**["You are mine, now."]**_

_'What?!'_

Suddenly, she wasn't in her bedroom anymore. She was now in another dimension, but could only see in Dead Master's sight.

_**["Now, I win. Black Rock Shooter, here I come."]**_

__...

Mato walked down the sidewalks of town, going over to Yomi's house to see if she was okay. But, something steered her away.

_("You must not go there, Mato.")_

Mato froze in her place. "W-Who's there?" But, there was no response. That was weird. Mato looked down Yomi's street.

_ 'Why...Why can't I go see Yomi?'_

_ ("She isn't there.")_

There was the voice again! Mato stared absentmindedly down the street. _'She...isn't there?'_

_ ("No worries, at least not now. You just need some sleep.")_

Mato sighed, taking one last look down the street, then followed the strange voice's demands. She walked home, took a bath, then went to bed.

...

_WOOOOOOOOOO..._

The warrior walked through a checkered land. The checkers had a hint of green...

_SCREAAAAAM..._

_("How dare she get Yomi at this moment! How dare she!")_

The angered warrior threw her sword, it's sharp blade stabbing through the tough concrete, creating cracks. Black started to feel Mato's small pinch of pain. Of worry. She sighed.

_("It's for your own good.")_

_ ..._

_ SCREEEEAM..._

Dead Master felt whole, once again. She has never felt better. Though, Yomi was a fighter. It was a little tough to get Yomi to finally become one...with her.

_MOOOOOAN..._

The skulls deep groans were the only noises in the silent corridor. Why has it been so quiet...?


	4. Chapter 4

** *Sorry for my absense! :c Lots of stuffz going on! Anyways, to pay you back, I'm making this a chapter AND posting a NEW story! :D**

** Soo, let's get to the story!***

Mato woke up from the dream of her fellow protector. 'Who...was that? Is she...important?'

_("Depends on what you think of me. Do I seem like a good protector to you?")_

Mato gasped. "W-Who are you?"

_("There's no time to explain. Just let me help you. Your friend...you'll see her if you come with me. I promise I will protect you.")_

_ 'Protect...me?'_

_ ("Yes.")_

_ 'But...why? Wouldn't that...cause you pain?' _Pain...Mato knew much about it. Why would this mysterious girl help her?

_("It's why I was created. Otherwise, I'm a hill of dust, or just a person in the mists of each others will. Much can't be done when you are empty...which is why I need you...Mato. I feed off of your pain, so you won't suffer. It's just why I was created. No, I wasn't born from a mother, like you, Mato. I was just a star in the sky. Just like that one you pray to every night. That's me. I was that little star that you pray to. Didn't your dreams come true? Or...did I fail?")_

Mato sat in silence. She was that...star? The star that she hoped would help her?

_'Does...Yomi have one like you?'_

_ ("Very much so. But...she isn't a star.")_

_ 'She isn't...a star? Then what is she? Is she like the little bird I've read...?'_

_ ("No. Far from it. In this world, she's nasty. She was born from darkness...that vile one. No-no, not the human Yomi. Dead Master...Have you ever had dreams of her?")_

Mato started trembling. Nasty...why? Yomi is so sweet and kind in this world! _'Depends on what she looks like...How is she nasty? Yomi is so kind in this world!'_

_ ("Yomi is better than kind. She **is a little bird.** But...Dead Master isn't. She's much worse. Mato...follow me on this journey! You will see and hear how vile Dead Master is! You can save **your little bird!**")_

"My little bird..." Mato looked out, the still bright star lingering in the skies. "I can...save her..."

_ 'Save her from what?'_

_ ("You'll see if you just follow! I promise I won't do anything that you don't want me to!")_

This girl was so nice... _'I guess...'_

_ ("Good. But, this'll sting a little, okay?")_

_ 'Wait, what?' _Suddenly, a large wave of pain entered her body. She soon was looking over the barren lands. In Black Rock Shooter's sight.

Black smiled. She looked over to the bright green environment next to her. _("You'll notice her right away...Mato. It won't be hard...")_

Black started walking to the castle.

Soon, she was standing at the doors. _'This is...Dead Master's castle?' _

_ ("Yes. Now, stay quiet.")_

Black kicked open the doors. She got an instant reaction.

_**["Well, I was about to search for you."]**_

_("You don't have to do that now, do you, fool?")_

_ 'Black...Who is that...?'_

_ **["I see your full again. Possibly later than I."]**_

Black snarled, staring up at the knight.

_**["And I guess Mato is wondering...since when does her little bird act so cruel?"]**_

_("Cruel isn't the right word for you, Dead Master. I'd settle for being so idiotic.") _

**_["Well, Yomi doesn't think so, hmm?"]_**

**_"Uhm, I'm not feeling safe being included in this conversation..."_**

Mato gasped. "Yomi!"

Dead Master jumped down from her throne. _**["I know we have some buisness to take care of."]**_

Ending of this chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

** *Sorry for my absense! :c Lots of stuffz going on! Anyways, to pay you back, I'm making this a chapter AND posting a NEW story! :D**

** Soo, let's get to the story!***

Mato woke up from the dream of her fellow protector. 'Who...was that? Is she...important?'

_("Depends on what you think of me. Do I seem like a good protector to you?")_

Mato gasped. "W-Who are you?"

_("There's no time to explain. Just let me help you. Your friend...you'll see her if you come with me. I promise I will protect you.")_

_ 'Protect...me?'_

_ ("Yes.")_

_ 'But...why? Wouldn't that...cause you pain?' _Pain...Mato knew much about it. Why would this mysterious girl help her?

_("It's why I was created. Otherwise, I'm a hill of dust, or just a person in the mists of each others will. Much can't be done when you are empty...which is why I need you...Mato. I feed off of your pain, so you won't suffer. It's just why I was created. No, I wasn't born from a mother, like you, Mato. I was just a star in the sky. Just like that one you pray to every night. That's me. I was that little star that you pray to. Didn't your dreams come true? Or...did I fail?")_

Mato sat in silence. She was that...star? The star that she hoped would help her?

_'Does...Yomi have one like you?'_

_ ("Very much so. But...she isn't a star.")_

_ 'She isn't...a star? Then what is she? Is she like the little bird I've read...?'_

_ ("No. Far from it. In this world, she's nasty. She was born from darkness...that vile one. No-no, not the human Yomi. Dead Master...Have you ever had dreams of her?")_

Mato started trembling. Nasty...why? Yomi is so sweet and kind in this world! _'Depends on what she looks like...How is she nasty? Yomi is so kind in this world!'_

_ ("Yomi is better than kind. She **is a little bird.** But...Dead Master isn't. She's much worse. Mato...follow me on this journey! You will see and hear how vile Dead Master is! You can save **your little bird!**")_

"My little bird..." Mato looked out, the still bright star lingering in the skies. "I can...save her..."

_ 'Save her from what?'_

_ ("You'll see if you just follow! I promise I won't do anything that you don't want me to!")_

This girl was so nice... _'I guess...'_

_ ("Good. But, this'll sting a little, okay?")_

_ 'Wait, what?' _Suddenly, a large wave of pain entered her body. She soon was looking over the barren lands. In Black Rock Shooter's sight.

Black smiled. She looked over to the bright green environment next to her. _("You'll notice her right away...Mato. It won't be hard...")_

Black started walking to the castle.

Soon, she was standing at the doors. _'This is...Dead Master's castle?' _

_ ("Yes. Now, stay quiet.")_

Black kicked open the doors. She got an instant reaction.

_**["Well, I was about to search for you."]**_

_("You don't have to do that now, do you, fool?")_

_ 'Black...Who is that...?'_

_ **["I see your full again. Possibly later than I."]**_

Black snarled, staring up at the knight.

_**["And I guess Mato is wondering...since when does her little bird act so cruel?"]**_

_("Cruel isn't the right word for you, Dead Master. I'd settle for being so idiotic.") _

**_["Well, Yomi doesn't think so, hmm?"]_**

**_"Uhm, I'm not feeling safe being included in this conversation..."_**

Mato gasped. "Yomi!"

Dead Master jumped down from her throne. _**["I know we have some buisness to take care of."]**_

Ending of this chapter!


End file.
